Tu deseo será cumplido
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: El falso conserje pierde la lucha contra el rey de los héroes, pero momentos antes de desaparecer, le pide un deseo egoísta al grial, el cual era haber podido vivir una vida normal con sus seres queridos. Crossover Fate Stay Night y Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya


**Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works y Fate / Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya pertenece a Kinoko Nasu y Hiroshi Hiroyama, solo soy fan de sus trabajos.**

 **Prólogo**

La bruma inundó el templo Ryoudo, donde dos seres con poder sobrenatural se enfrentaron en una lucha predestinada. **[Clank]** El sonido del metal chocando entre si, se podía escuchar por toda la montaña, en medio de ese lugar, un pelirrojo daba su vida en el campo de batalla, intentando detener el rey de los héroes, el cual tan solo le sonríe con superioridad y desprecio.

-¿Ves lo que sucede? No puedes vencerme, no eres más que una molestia - El rey dorado aumenta la velocidad del bombardeo hacia el chico, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, evita retroceder, forzando sus circuitos mágicos hasta el límite, haciendo fluir el prana de su cresta mágica.

-¡No lo creo! - Analiza cada uno de los tesoros que salían de la puerta de Babilonia, tomando toda la historia y reproduciendo los mismos a alta velocidad, haciéndolos colisionar en contra de los tesoros del rey.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás esas patéticas imitaciones tuyas? ¡Faker! - Gilgamesh dispara su arsenal con aún más velocidad, haciendo que el chico no pueda bloquear gran parte de las espadas, las cortes comenzaron a aparecer por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Gah! - El chico se arrodilló al ser superado, respirando furiosamente, las heridas que el rey de los héroes le estaba causando, para el pequeño, pero para el, eran fatales.

-No voy a rendirme ... - Dijo levantándose una vez más, el rey sospechó, cansándose de ese absurdo juego, así que decide atacar algo más que el cuerpo de su pequeña fuente de entretenimiento.

-Tu no eres más que un simple humano, débil y frágil. No puedes salvar a nadie, incluso lo dijo Archer, ¿No es así? - Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, al ver que sus palabras han tocado un nervio en Shirou. -Tus ideales no son más que prestados, un mero sueño de un tipo que nunca se logró alcanzar su meta, tu no eres la excepción. ¿Un héroe de la justicia? ¿Un mundo, en donde nadie salga lastimado? ¡Deja de decir tonterías! La única manera en la que los seres humanos puedan progresar, es decir, que ellos mismos lo hagan, mediante el sacrificio, que puedan alcanzar la verdadera felicidad - Gilgamesh observa el Grial con una sonrisa.

Shirou agacha la cabeza, donde la razón al rey de los héroes, comienza a recordar, los momentos en que lo había muerto. -Si, tienes razón. Desde que sucedió la tragedia, yo me convertí en nada más que un caparazón vacío, ni siquiera recordaba que eran mis padres, tampoco quien fui. La gente gritaba por ayuda, el dolor estaba presente en el lugar que mirase, decidí ignorarlos, porque esa era la única manera en la que podía salvarme ... ¡Quería vivir! Pero al precio de cientos de vidas - Shirou apretó los puños, recordando en fuego y la gente que lo hacía, sus gritos de dolor aún lo persiguen, día a día tras día. -¡Pero! El me salvó, Kiritsugu me salvó y me enseñó su sueño, el cual era salvar las personas, evitar el dolor existe en el mundo, lo respetaba por eso, así que decidí imitarlo.

"Es tal como lo pensé aquel hombre, el dijo que era hipocresía, pero aún así así ... ¡Quedate por seguir esa hipocresía hasta el final"

La marca de la familia Tohsaka brilló con intensidad, este llamó la atención del rey, Shirou lleva su mano hasta ella y sonríe. - Puede que este sueño sea inalcanzable, que no se puede salvarlo a todos, que se necesita sacrificios para lograr salvar a alguien. No me importa ser un imitador, ni seguir estos ideales prestados ... ¡Aún así, este es el camino que elegí! ¡No estoy arrepentido de mi decisión! - Gilgamesh ríe.

-Estúpido. Las acciones de autosacrificio no son más pequeñas que las anteriores, no son más que lo que pueden ser incurables. El rey abre la puerta de Babilonia, preparando cuatro de sus tesoros, listos para ser lanzados, Shirou sonríe.

-¿Un imitador y un hipócrita, eh? - Separador de su marca, mostrando un rastro de la mano, lo que sea de la espina al rey, aunque haya sido una amenaza.

-Porque soy un imitador, ¿No es así ?. Estaba equivocado, mi habilidad para crear espadas, no es la creación, el suelo debajo de él crepitó, los rayos de energía mágica danzaron rítmicamente alrededor del pelirrojo.

-Solo puedo hacer una cosa. ¡Darle forma a mi corazón! - Shirou se quita la chaqueta degradado, quedando solamente con su remera blanco azulada.

 **¡** **Mi cuerpo está hecho de espadas!**

 **Mi sangre es de acero, mi corazón es de cristal.**

 **Él sobrevivido a incontables batallas sin caer.**

La energía producida por su aria, comenzó a distorsionar el tiempo y el espacio, generando una cantidad de bio-electricidad increíble, el viento generado por el, alejó los escombros que tenía que estar a su alrededor, Shirou sintió como Gaia intentaba impedir que usara lo que estaba un punto de activación, pero él no se rindió, ya que era la única forma de vencer al rey de los héroes.

 **Sin embargo, no perdí ni gané nada.**

Gilgamesh comenzó un bombardear al oji amarillo con sus tesoros, pero para su sorpresa, un escudo mágico de cinco pétalos y seis placas de protección del cuerpo, protegiendo al chico, mientras recitaba el único aria que poseía.

-¿Rho Aias? - Dijo el rubio con un atisbo de interés, sonríe, aumenta la velocidad y la potencia del bombardeo, comenzando a usar algunas de sus mejores armas. -¡Veamos hasta donde soportas, mestizo! - Le gritó el rey, Shirou continua recitando su reverso.

 **Forjaré acero en la colina de espadas, solo.**

 **Mi vida no necesita signicado.**

 **¡Mi cuerpo, estaba hecho de espadas infinitas!**

La magia de Shirou llegó a su pico máximo, desgarrando la realidad, el fuego de su corazón cubrió la vista de Gilgamesh, cuando estaba abierto, se sorprendió al ver un paisaje estéril, rodeado de espacios, hasta donde la vista alcanzó llegar a observar.

-¿Una esfera de realidad? ¿Qué hace el triste paisaje de un corazón débil? - Gilgamesh abre nuevamente su confiable tesorería, Shirou se concentra, envía un puñado de hojas, dirige a toda velocidad hacia los portales de la Puerta de Babilonia, aniquilando a los tesoros del rey, el cual mira sorprendido lo sucedido.

"No hay porque sorprenderse, todo esto es falso" - AUO voltea al ver el pelirrojo, tenía una mirada decidida en su rostro, miraba el fuego en sus ojos, un fuego que mostraba la realidad del acero, como un herrero, creando la arma más poderosa y exquisita -Sin embargo, nadie dice que lo falso no puede equiparse a lo real, si tú lo dices que eres real, entonces tú solo superarás todo y aplastará tu existencia - El rey se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, aún así, no iba a darse el lujo de sentirse amenazado

-¡Vamos rey de héroes! ¿Tienes suficientes armas almacenadas en tu bóveda? - Gilgamesh sonríe con superioridad, mostrando la ira en sus ojos rojos.

-No te intentes lucir, mestizo - Le dijo al chico.

 **[Clank]** Las espadas de ambas partes chocaban con furia, desapareciendo después del impacto, el rey de héroes estaba frustrado, pues lo miraban fácil, sin embargo, un impostor y falsificador, se atrevió a copiar sus más valiosos tesoros, para usarlos en su contra.

-¿Por qué las armas de un mestizo pueden hacer eso? - Se preguntó Gilgamesh al ver que el chico aún no había sido empalado por sus preciosos tesoros.

-¿No lo entiendes? Tu, que tienes más de mil nobles fantasmas, estando en la cima de los espíritus divinos, Gilgamesh lo ve confundido.

-Pero, eres un rey, no un soldado. No ha llevado ningunas armas al límite, como los héroes de las leyendas una vez hizo, en eso, eres igual de idiota que yo - Shirou le dedicó una sonrisa provocadora, lo que hizo que la furia del ex gobernante de Uruk lo estalla.

-¡Voy a destruir el cráneo del creador de estas imitaciones, hasta que no quede nada! - Gilgamesh abre una cantidad masiva de portales, disparando millas de proyectiles a toda la potencia hacia el mago de tercera categoría.

Las armas de las partes se volvieron a chocar, generando grandes ondas de choque, que mandaban a volar grandes trozos del terreno mágico, Shirou se acercaba peligrosamente al rey de los héroes, el cual estaba terriblemente molesto, el que ya estaba adentro estaba a pocos metros de el, cuando tenía que atacar un cuerpo a cuerpo, tomar una Durandal de uno de sus portales.

-¡Ghhh! - **[Clank]** Gilgamesh detiene con dificultad el tajo descendiente del pelirrojo, no logrando nada de eso.

-Esto, es, imposible. ¡Yo, no puedo perder, ante un falsificador! - Usa más de su fuerza, para así repeler al chico, el cual retrocede, pero inmediatamente vuelve a atacarlo.

-Crear esté mundo, no hay servido de nada en contra de otro sirviente, una cantidad ilimitada de armas, no sirve para nada contra un sirviente, el cual tiene un ataque definitivo. Pero contra ti, al tener las espadas y listas ... ¡Voy un paso adelante! - Su proyección estalla en pedazos, dejando impactado al rey, debido a que había logrado sacarlo del balance.

-¡Maldito! - Gilgamesh comienza a atacarlo ferozmente, pero el chico contraatacaba con el mismo tipo de arma que el usaba, causando nada más que bloqueos.

-¡Maldito! – Shirou logra arrebatarle a Durandal de sus manos, una vena aparece en la cien del rey, abre una cantidad mucho mayor de portales, mostrando toda la potencia de fuego que tenía para ofrecer.

-¡Nunca me imaginé, que tendría que ponerme serio para lidiar con una basura como tú! – Gilgamesh sintió un mal presentimiento al ver que el rey aumentaba el número y calidad de noble phantasm, que salían disparadas desde su armería, sin embargo, su corazón y voluntad no vacilaron.

Rastreando y trazando las armas, esquiva a Gae Bolg, el cual roza su mejilla, el chico comprendió que no solo usaría espadas, si no todo su arsenal, así que se apresuró para terminar esto rápido, esquiva y bloquea con decisión la lluvia interminable de armas, corriendo hacia el rey de héroes.

 **[Boom]** Un estallido de maná, le permitió a Shirou acelerar su velocidad, para así, poder igualar la velocidad del rey, viendo que no podía detenerlo, rodea y ataca por todas las direcciones posibles, encerrándolo en una esfera de portales.

 **[Boom]** El suelo estalla en pedazos, donde el chico estaba hace un segundo, pero entonces, siente su presencia en el cielo.

 **Rho Aias**

El escudo conceptual del legendario Aias, protege al chico del creciente bombardeo, se apoya sobre uno se los escombros a su lado, saltando hacia Gilgamesh, el cual retrocede, buscando a EA.

-Oooooaaaahhhh – Shirou da un gran gritó de guerra, proyectando a Bakuya en su mano derecha, con un flash de luz, el pelirrojo trazó una línea alrededor del brazo del espíritu heróico, logrando quitárselo, para su mirada incrédula, traza a Kanshou en su mano izquierda.

-¡No escaparas, rey de héroes! – Pero algo esto no era tan fácil, Gilgamesh seguía siendo un espíritu heróico después de todo.

-¡Enkidu! – Dos cadenas doradas aparecieron de la nada, envolviendo ambos brazos del chico y su cuello, impidiéndole el escape, Shirou abre los ojos, conmocionado, estuvo a tan solo unos momentos de derrotarlos.

-G-Gggaaaaah – Gilgamesh aprieta las cadenas divinas, causando que los huesos del cuerpo del pelirrojo, comenzasen a fragmentarse, dejándole indefenso.

-Vaya, eso estuvo realmente cerca – Dijo el rubio, jadeando pesadamente, un simple mestizo había logrado herirlo, ve a la figura furiosa, subyugada bajo sus pies.

-Al menos te concederé una muerte rápida – Le dijo fríamente, Gilgamesh toma a caliburn, apuntándola hacia el chico, una sonrisa sádica apareció en rostro.

-Pero primero – **[Slash]** Lo único que vio Shirou, fue el movimiento del brazo del rey, antes de que todo se apagarse, un gran dolor inundó sus sentidos.

-Gaaaaaaah – Gilgamesh le había hecho lo mismo que a su hermana adoptiva, le había cortado los ojos, trazando un corte perfecto en diagonal, lentamente, el mundo interior de Shirou se esfumó, volviendo a el templo Ryoudo.

El rey observó al que podría ser, el primer y único hombre que lo desafío y estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, a pesar de todo, se había ganado su respeto, para bien o para mal.

-¡Muere contento, el rey te considera más allá de un simple mestizo. ¡Faker! – AUO prepara caliburn para perforar su corazón, pero algo lo detuvo, siente una corriente masiva de prana, concentrándose en el área en que había estado anteriormente su brazo derecho. -¡¿Qué? Aunque me absorbas.. ¡Espera! – Dijo desesperado, antes de ser tragado por el vórtice, lamentablemente, Shirou estaba aún conectado a sus cadenas.

-Gaaaaaaah – Gritó desesperado.

-¡Maldito! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le dijo al rey, que había tomado una parte de la cadena, para así evitar ser absorbido por el portal del grial.

-¡Ese fracasado! ¿Ni siquiera sabe, que un sirviente no puede hacer de núcleo? – La figura del rey dorado emergió, molesto, mientras observaba con irá al pelirrojo.

-Maldición… ¿Piensas llevarme contigo? – Dijo el chico, desesperado, aunque no podía ver, sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaban que se alejase.

-¡Idiota! No tengo intención de morir, espera ahí hasta que vuelva, esclavo – Shirou sabe que no podrá dejar que haga eso, si lo hace, eso significaría que el mundo sería consumido, si dejase que Angra Mainyu lograse nacer, así que enrolla más las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡No! Si voy a morir, entonces… ¡Te llevaré conmigo! ¡No volverás a esta era, rey de los héroes! – Shirou salta hacia el vórtice del santo Grial, ante la mirada aterrorizada del rey.

-¡Eeh! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Ahora ambos moriremos, idiota! – Le gritó el rey, pero Shirou ya no podía escucharlo, donde estaban, no existía la vida, tan solo la muerte y el mal. El cuerpo del chico comenzó a ser consumido por el fango negro, su alma fue lo único que quedó, de lo que alguna vez fue Emiya Shirou, Angra Mainyu quería vivir, pudo sentirlo en su alma, pero estaba a punto de desaparecer junto al Grial, a pesar de no poder ver lo que pasaba a fuera del núcleo del grial, supo que estaban a punto de ser destruidos.

 **¿Quieres vivir?**

De pronto, escucha una voz cerca suyo, era una voz que irradiaba odio y malicia, algo que no debería existir, pero que quería hacerlo, frente a él, aparece una sombra corrupta, Shirou vió runas grabadas sobre su cuerpo, ahí comprendió que se trataba de Angra Mainyu.

 **Yo puedo concederte tu deseo, tan solo pídelo**

El chico pensó durante breves instantes, negando el deseo que le ofrecía el Grial, si lo hacía, el demonio de todos los males del mundo, lograría nacer.

-No, si mi destino es morir aquí, entonces, que así sea – Dijo el chico con una mirada desafiante, la sombra desaparece, eso fue lo último que el chico supo de ella, antes de que una luz cálida los consumiera.

-Adiós a todos… - Dijo el alma de Emiya Shirou, antes de ser vaporizado por el excaliblast, sin embargo, momentos antes de dejar de existir, un deseo egoísta pasó por la mente de alma, Angra Mainyu sonríe.

 **Mundo de Illya**

 **Residencia Eizenbern**

Un sonido extraño lo hizo despertar, sus sentidos aún no habían logrado recuperarse, levantando su rostro, busca el origen de dicho sonido, frente a él, un reloj vibraba con viveza, molestando al cansado pelirrojo. – Oh, cállate – Dijo mientras presionaba el botón que estaba arriba de las campanas, volviendo a dormir durante unos minutos, solo cuando recordó, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Eh? – Levanta nuevamente su rostro, observando el lugar en el que se encontraba, no reconociendo nada de lo que había en dicha habitación, sintiéndose como un intruso, decide ponerse las sandalias que estaban a un lado de la cama y camina silenciosamente hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? – Se preguntó en voz baja, se suponía que el estaba ocupando luchando con el rey de héroes, para después ser tragado por el agujero del santo grial y finalmente, habría desaparecido, pero no, el estaba sano y salvo, cosa que lo dejó atónito.

-¿Todo fue un sueño? No, Gilgamesh logró dejarme ciego, un dolor así no puedes ser parte de un sueño, tampoco uno, en dónde tu carné, piel y huesos son consumidos… ¡Gggh! – De solo recordar lo que su alma sufrió en aquel monstruoso vacío, fue escalofriante.

-Debo saber que ocurre – Camina hasta llegar a la puerta, pasando frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, se congela al ver su reflejo.

-¿Qué? – Dijo débilmente al observarse, estaba casi desnudo, llevando tan solo un par de boxers y una camiseta, lo que más le sorprendió, fue el hecho de que no tenía cicatrices en ningún lado, toca su pecho.

-No lo siento… - Preocupado, intenta hacer fluir od por sus circuitos mágicos, activando el disparador, se concentra, activando algunos de sus 27 circuitos.

 **Trace On**

 **Analizando estructura basica**

 **Definiendo la estructura básica**

 **Replicando materiales**

 **Analizando y replicando años de experiencia acumulados**

 **Reforzando estructura básica**

 **Trace off**

Las confiables espadas de rango C aparecieron en sus manos, Kanshou y Bakuya, las espadas casadas, un tesoro forjado por un herrero chino, dándoles sus propiedades debido a un sacrificio humano, las espadas desaparecen en el viento tan rápido como surgieron.

-Todo parece estar en su lugar, Avalon aún está dentro de mí, solo la marca de Rin ya no esta...– Pensó al notar que las armas en su reality marble seguían intactas, aún después de su lucha contra el rey de héroes, no podía sentir su enlace con Tohsaka Rin.

-Mmm, no creo que sea bueno salir así, debo salir de aquí y encontrar a Rin – Dijo mientras buscaba por la habitación algo que pudiera ponerse, ya que no encontraba sus pantalones, ni tampoco su remera rota.

-¿Dónde esta mi ropa? – Pensó nervioso, al no ver otra cosa más que un uniforme de la academia, viéndose sin más opciones, se lo prueba, notando que era exactamente de su talla.

-Que sospechoso – Ya vestido, decide salir de la habitación, según lo que observó, era una casa del lado occidental de Miyama, nada de la que veía le era familiar.

-¿Mmm? Alguien está aquí… - Listo para cualquier percance, Shirou baja las escaleras hasta la planta baja, observando con sumo detalle hacia la puerta, viendo que había una vía de escape lista, se dirige hacia la fuente del sonido, al parecer siendo en la cocina.

El pelirrojo ve extrañado a la figura delante de él, un cabello tan blanco como la nieve, ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa delicada en su rostro, buscando en sus recuerdos, algo le decía que aquella mujer le era conocida, pero no lograba ubicar el donde. –" Sin duda se parece mucho a Illya" – Pensó nervioso, intentó retroceder, pero esto pareció captar su atención.

-Oh, ya despertaste Shirou-san. En unos momentos estará listo el desayuno, ¿Te importaría poner la mesa? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa cálida, el chico se congeló.

-¿Eh? – Fue el único sonido que salió de su boca, la mujer albina se le quedó viendo, parecía buscar algo en los ojos del magus, intentó hablarle, pero no hubo reacción.

-¿Shirou-san, estas bien? – Preguntó la mujer, tocando la frente del futuro counter guardian, Shirou parpadea rápidamente, reaccionando de una manera poco usual.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó sonrojado, debido a la cercanía de la homúnculo.

-Soy Sella, ¿Acaso te golpeaste con algo? – Le preguntó, volviendo a acercarse para inspeccionar su cabeza, a pesar de las constantes protestas del pelirrojo.

-Ehm, ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con Illya? – Le preguntó confundido, la pregunta pareció haberla ofendido, ya que un aura tenebrosa apareció detrás de ella.

-Geeh… "Es como Fuji-nee" – Pensó nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Somos tus guardianes, al igual que los de tu hermana menor Illyasviel! – Shirou se congeló al escuchar tales palabras.

-¿Q-Que, acabas de decir? – Shirou tragó saliva, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, los recuerdos de como Gilgamesh asesinó brutalmente a Illya llegaron a su mente.

"¿Acaso no se han enterado de lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué me llamaron su hermano mayor? Bueno, puede que seamos ambos hijos de Kiritsugu, pero aún así…" – Shirou se pone serio, mira a la mujer con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Etto…

-Sella, ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí? – Dijo la homúnculo suspirando, Shirou asiente, bajando la mirada un poco, para así organizar sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil el hablar?

-Sella-san, esto, puede ser un poco difícil de decir… - Dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa algo Shirou-san? - Preguntó preocupada, el chico niega y la ve seriamente.

-Illya, e-ella ... Mu-Mu ...

-¡Shirou! - Un par de brazos pequeños lo sorprendieron por la espalda, el pelirrojo se congela al escuchar esa voz, era inconfundible.

-I-Ilya ...? - Preguntó con sorpresa, lentamente la chica caminando adelante, donde Emiya por fin pudo observarla a detalle.

"Esto, es imposible ... ¡¿Qué rayos pasó en ese agujero infernal ?!" - Pensó el futuro counter guardian.

 **Fin del prólogo**


End file.
